


O Tempo é uma Coisa Engraçada

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Não importa o que Harry fez ou viu, ele não poderia abalar os sentimentos que ele continuava a ter, alguma coisa ia acontecer, ele só não tinha ideia do que.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nota tradutor:  
> Mais uma oneshot da Phoenix! Espero que gostem e comentem  
> Vejo vocês por ai!

****

 

**Capítulo Único**

 

Harry sentou-se à mesa no lugar Grimmauld ouvir todos falar ou rir, ele não podia rir porque algo continuava incomodando, como se algo estava prestes a acontecer e ele não tinha certeza do que.

-Você ainda está preocupado com o que você me disse Harry?

Harry se virou para ver Albus Dumbledore sentar ao lado dele. -Sim, meu estômago está tudo em nó e eu não tenho idéia por que, mas algo mais surgiu na minha cabeça.

-Você quer explicar o que esse algo é?

-Eu sei que isso não seria possível, o perigo. -Harry suspirou, mas olhou para abrir e fechar os olhos azuis de seu diretor. -Quando eu tento me concentrar no que pode estar errado ou o que pode acontecer meus pensamentos automaticamente derivou para o meu pai de casa. Eu nunca estive lá ou sei alguma coisa sobre isso, mas é como se alguém estivesse me dizendo para ir lá, para todos nós, para ir lá. -Harry suspirou de novo. -eu acho que estou tendo um colapso senhor.

-Eu não acho que você está tendo um colapso Harry, creio que seus instintos estão tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa e se você quiser o meu conselho, então eu diria que seguir seus instintos.

-Mas o que sobre o perigo, estamos todos aqui por uma razão. Voldemort sabe a ordem da fênix está me vigiando, que você está aqui com a gente.

-Olhe para dentro de si mesmo Harry, me diga o que você está sentindo agora.

Harry fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar. -A casa, eu continuo vendo todos nós em casa, dentro de casa. -Harry olhou para Dumbledore. -Você acha que algo pode estar lá, algo que os meus pais, escondido na casa que pode ajudar?

-Isso é um bom ponto, talvez o que você está dizendo a você os pais para ir para casa que você vai encontrar o que você precisa. Com a quantidade de varinhas para manter a segurança de todos, você gostaria de ir?

Harry olhou para Sirius e Remus falando com Olho Tonto, McGonagall estava falando com Tonks, Snape estava falando Kingsley, os meninos mais velhos Weasley, Bill e Charlie estavam conversando com seu pai, os gêmeos estavam cochichando e Harry sabia que eles devem estar falando sobre mais produtos da Gemialidades Weasley, Hermione, Ginny e Ron estavam conversando enquanto a Sra. Weasley estava trabalhando sobre o que ela iria fazer para o jantar.

-Sim, eu o faria, mas há uma pessoa aqui que eu não posso trabalhar fora porque eu quero que ele se junte a nós. Eu sei que você confia nele Sir e ele está no fim, mas por que eu quero que ele vá para a casa de meu pai quando ele odiava meu pai?

-Sim Severus odiava James assim como James odiava, mas você está sendo dito para ir e que todos nós devemos ir incluindo Severus, o que deve significar que é necessário ou importante.

Harry virou-se para encarar Dumbledore. -Eu quero fazer isso, mas o que se formos visto?

-Tenho certeza de que Tom e seus amigos nunca esperariam um grande grupo da ordem dos membros da fênix iria para Hollow, especialmente com você. Como você disse, ele sabe que você está sendo vigiado pela ordem, ele saberia que eu tenho feito todos  
os planos necessários para mantê-lo a salvo.

-Você confia em mim, senhor, ou o que eu estou sentindo?

-Sim, eu confio, eu começo freqüentemente sentimentos que me guiam e eles são geralmente para a direita.

-Ok, nós podemos fazê-lo agora?

-Sim, deixe-me fazer este anúncio, se eu acho que Molly iria acreditar que você estava tendo um colapso.

Harry sorriu. -Sim, ela seria, obrigado Sir.

-A qualquer momento o meu menino. -Albus sorriu então se levantou. –Todos. -que chamou, então, esperou até que toda a conversa parou e todos se viraram para encará-lo. -Estamos todos indo para fora, estamos a fazer uma viagem para Godric Hollow.

Foi instantâneo, todo mundo queria gritar que era perigoso ou perguntando por Godric Hollow. Albus e Harry se entreolharam, Harry deu de ombros antes de Albus levantou a mão.

-Isso é algo que Harry precisa fazer. Meus instintos têm guiado o meu caminho durante anos, parece instintos de Harry estão dizendo a ele que todos nós precisamos de ir para a casa Potter em Godric Hollow.

-Isso é perigoso Potter, você sabe que, provavelmente, tem pessoas assistindo aquela casa. -Moody disse.

-Harry. -Sirius ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu afilhado. -Diga-me por que você quer ir para lá?

-Eu não sei Sirius, algo me diz que todos nós temos que ir e eu não tenho idéia do porquê. Professor Dumbledore disse para confiar em meus instintos e não me dizendo para ir. Talvez meus pais deixaram algo ali, algo que poderia ajudar.

-Eu sei que James e Lily costumavam sussurrar sobre algo, Pontas nunca me contou sobre o que falaram. -Sirius olhou nos olhos de Harry. -Se fizermos isso, você fica ao lado de Albus, você está me ouvindo?

Harry sorriu. -Eu vou estar ao lado de Almofadinhas e professor Dumbledore.

-Harry, isso é perigoso. -disse Hermione.

-Poderia ser, mas algo me diz que vamos ficar bem, que tudo vai ficar bem. Isso é difícil de explicar Hermione, mas eu estou sendo dito para ir para lá.

-E quanto ao senhor das trevas, por tudo o que você sabe que é ele dizendo isso Potter, então ele pode matá-lo. -disse Severus.

-Eu pensei nisso, senhor, mas eu não sinto qualquer perigo, apenas algo que eu tenho que fazer e todos nós temos de estar juntos. -Harry suspirou então desviou o olhar de Snape e volta para Sirius. -Dumbledore disse que poderia ser os meus pais me dizendo Sirius, e se eles são e nós não vamos? Nós poderíamos perder a oportunidade de obter algo ou alguma informação, eu não sei, alguma coisa.

Sirius levantou-se e olhou para Albus. -Você confia esses sentimentos Harry está tendo?

-Sim, eu sei Sirius. Pense de volta para o segundo ano de Harry e a câmara dos segredos, algo lhe dizia para apunhalar o diário com a presa do basilisco. Fazendo isso salvou sua vida e da vida de Miss Weasley. Ele confiava em seus instintos quando se tratava de onde eu estava inseguro no momento, por isso foi Remus.

-Isso é verdade, mas por que Snape? -Sirius olhou para seu afilhado. -Explique, desde Pontas viraria no túmulo de tê-lo em sua casa.

-Eu não sei Sirius, eu só sei que tem que ser de todos nós, incluindo o professor Snape.

-Vamos fazer isso agora antes Severus, Minerva e eu tenho que voltou a Hogwarts. Eu quero que todos vocês que são menores de idade para ficar perto de um adulto. Tenho certeza de que Molly e Arthur desejam manter Ginny, Ron e Hermione com eles, Bill, Charlie, Fred e George, vocês quatro ficam juntos, mas de Moody você ficar perto de Molly, Nymphadora ficar perto dos garotos Weasley, Severus, Minerva e você estará no exterior manutenção borda relógio, Remus para a frente como seus instintos de lobisomem pode sentir mais do que poderíamos ver, Kingsley na traseira. Sirius e eu vamos estar de cada lado do Harry, Sirius como Almofadinhas de curso. Todos vocês vão nos grupos eu apenas atribuídas a você, se você se concentrar no cemitério de Godric Hollow, certifique-se que você acha da grande árvore de faia na parte de trás, é muito isolado lá e deve estar vazio de todos os trouxas. Sirius, vamos primeiro com Harry, então você mudar à medida que não pode ser visto. Mas tudo que você mais jovens, eu dar-lhe permissão para usar a magia somente se houver perigo, Harry acredita que não haverá, mas não se arriscar. -Albus sorriu para Harry antes de liderar o grupo atordoado em direção às portas da frente do Grimmauld lugar.

Quando Harry chegou com Dumbledore e Sirius, seu padrinho imediatamente alterada para Almofadinhas, olharam em torno de como os grupos chegaram em poucos segundos um do outro.

-Vamos manter a calma apenas no caso de tal grupos grande barulho atrai atenção indesejada. -Albus disse, em seguida, acenou para Harry que andou entre ele e o grande cão preto. Como o grupo tem para a estrada, Minerva e Severus tomaram seus lugares atribuídos, um em cada lado do grupo, Remus movido na frente, Kingsley na parte de trás, então todo mundo atravessou o vale de Godric. Ao passarem pelo memorial de guerra Ron gritou de repente.

-Caramba.

-Ron. -Harry virou de repente pensando que seu amigo estava em perigo, mas tudo o que ele viu foi Ron olhando para o memorial de guerra, só que não era um memorial de guerra. -Oh merda. -Harry olhou para uma estátua de seus pais e ele como um bebê.

-Eu nunca soube que havia uma estátua de Harry. -disse Hermione baixinho.

-Nem eu, minha mãe era bonita. -Harry disse suavemente enquanto ele se aproximou. -Eu não tenho uma cicatriz.

-Mesmo que isso foi feito, não muito tempo depois que seus pais foram mortos Harry, o Ministério pensou que você deveria ser retratado sem a sua cicatriz. Devemos ir Harry, que não deve permanecer em aberto. - disse Albus urgentemente.

-Sim, desculpe, eu só estava surpreso.

O grupo foi embora, todos seguindo Remus, então havia mais suspiros quando pararam fora de uma casa com parte do teto desabou.

-Oh meu, Harry teria sido lá em cima, como ele sobreviveu? -Perguntou Molly.

-Ele teve sorte Molly, mas vamos entrar. Harry vai precisar para abrir a porta, fechei-lo usando seu sangue para que apenas você poderia abrir a casa. Eu fiz isso depois que eu removi corpos de seus pais.

-Ok. -Harry olhou para a porta, em seguida, para baixo, para Sirius. -Vem comigo. -o cão deu um pequeno grunhido. Harry e Almofadinhas subiu o caminho até a porta, Harry olhou para o punho, enquanto sua mão pareceu hesitar sobre ele.

-Você não tem que fazer isso Harry, nós podemos apenas deixar. -disse Remus.

-Não, eu tenho que fazer e eu quero. -Harry levou um par de respirações profundas, em seguida, agarrou a manivela, sentiu calor espalhou-lhe o braço quando ele abriu a porta para uma casa que não tinha vivido em uma vez que ele era um bebê. Ele entrou com Almofadinhas ao lado dele, em seguida, um por um, todos seguiram, Kingsley chegar em último, fechando a porta atrás dele, Sirius ficou novamente ao lado de Harry olhando para as escadas, onde parte do telhado foi pendurado.

-Se eu chegar em minhas mãos o rato vou estrangulá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. -Sirius rosnou.

-Sirius. -Harry disse suavemente, em seguida, caminhou em direção a uma porta que leva para fora da forma de entrada. -O que é nesta sala?

-É a biblioteca do seu pai.

-Este é o quarto. -Harry abriu a porta e entrou em um quarto de bom tamanho, com três paredes cobertas de livros prateleiras, cheia de livros, no meio de uma das estantes foi uma grande janela deixando entrar um monte de luz natural. A quarta parede tem uma grande lareira com um sofá de couro de frente para o dele. -É bom. -enquanto olhava ao redor toda a gente entrou no quarto.

-Lily amava estar aqui lendo, quando ela não estava cozinhando ou poções. -Sirius disse enquanto olhava em volta para uma casa que não tinha posto os pés por 14 anos.

-Foi a minha mãe boa com poções?

-Ela foi excelente. -Snape disse antes Sirius podia responder.

Harry se perguntou como Snape sabia disso, mas agora não era o momento, então ele acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, caminhou em direção à lareira, o manto foi um frasco com um líquido roxo e escrito no lado em muito pequena estava escrito as palavras, quebrar para ativar.

-Você acredita que o frasco é a razão pela qual você precisava vir aqui Harry? -Albus perguntou como ele olhou para ele.

-Sim, há algo sobre este frasco ou a poção dentro dela.

-Posso ver isso Potter?

Harry virou-se. -Hum, sim, com certeza, uma vez que você sabe poções. -Harry entregou Snape o frasco e todo mundo assistiu como Severus examinou a poção. -Você sabe o que é?

-Não, eu não. Sua mãe escreveu isto, é a letra dela, mas eu não tenho idéia o que ela quis dizer com ativar. -Severus entregou o frasco para Albus. -Será que isso parece familiar para você?

Albus cheirou a poção, então rodou ele: -Não, eu não reconhecê-lo. Lily poderia saber de uma poção que você não Severus?

-Facilmente, ela era brilhante em poções, o único aluno a sempre me bater em qualquer classe de poções.

-Diz quebrar para ativá-lo. -Harry disse suavemente.

-Isso poderia ser perigoso Harry. -disse Hermione.

-Eu não acredito que Lily teria algo perigoso sentado aqui, onde ele poderia prejudicar sua família se ele tem quebrado. -Albus olhou de soslaio para a escrita. -É datado quinto do mês de Agosto 1980, que poderia ser o dia em que ela significou para usar esta ou até mesmo no dia em que o fez.

Harry olhou para o frasco na mão de Dumbledore, mas ele sentiu que, dentro de seu coração, como se algo estivesse lhe dizendo para quebrar o frasco. Assim, ele rapidamente pegou o frasco de volta de Dumbledore e jogou-o no chão, antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo. Ele sentiu, seu corpo parecia estar se movendo muito rápido, quando parou a primeira coisa que notou foi todo mundo ainda estava reunida em torno dele e a segunda coisa que ele notou, ele ainda estava no mesmo quarto, mas não havia um par de diferenças , não estava empoeirado e havia dois sofás agora, em vez de um.

-Harry. -disse Hermione secamente. -o que você fez?

-Nós mudamos momento pelo olhar dele. Você deve se lembrar que a viagem no tempo se sente Granger.

-Você está dizendo que viajou de volta no tempo? -Perguntou Ron.

-Eu não tenho certeza se ele é ou retroceder no tempo.

Só então a porta aberta e uma menina de cerca de quinze olhou ao redor. -convidados inesperados, eu suponho que eu deveria buscar o meu pai.

-Você olha familiar. -Harry aproximou-se da menina.

-Oh uau, isso é incrível, agora eu definitivamente preciso para obter o meu pai.

-Quem é seu pai pequena? -Perguntou Albus.

-O auror chefe. -ela sorriu quando ela olhou para Harry.

-Eu sempre acreditei que eu iria ficar nessa posição. -disse Kingsley.

-Oh você faz tio Kingsley, mas você não pode ser auror chefe e ministro, ao mesmo tempo. -a garota se virou. -Ei pai, você precisa ver isso, depressa. -ela gritou: -Isso é tão estranho e inacreditável.

-Você pode me dizer o seu nome? -Harry perguntou.

-Claro, é Lily.

-Não é sua mãe Potter, sua mãe tinha o cabelo vermelho escuro, mas ela parece ter olhos da mesma cor como Lily. -disse Severo.

-Lily, onde está você? -uma voz chamou.

-Na biblioteca pai, temos convidados que você precisa ver. -Lily chamado novamente.

O grupo em torno de Harry tudo olhou para a porta, em seguida, engasgou como um Harry Potter mais velho entrou na casa.

-Oh, ele é bonito e musculoso, sem falar mais alto. -Ginny disse então corou quando todos se viraram para olhar para ela. -Bem, ele é.

-Parece que você tem viajado muito para o futuro. -mais velho Harry sorriu. -Sirius, é bom vê-lo novamente, você também Dumbledore.

-Parece que seu eu mais velho não usam óculos mais companheiro. -disse Ron.

-Não, se livrei desses e tinha feito a cirurgia a laser não muito tempo depois eu chutei a bunda de Voldemort para o inferno, onde ele pertencia.

-Você tem alguma memória de viajar para o futuro Harry? -Albus perguntou quanto mais velho Harry Potter.

-Não, de modo que parece que eu tinha a minha memória apagada, todos nós fez o que nenhum de nós se lembra. Mas você transformou-se em um grande dia, meu filho mais velho vai se casar. -Harry mais velho olhou para Dumbledore. -Albus Sirius está prestes a se casar com sua namorada de quatro anos, depois que ele recebe seu batido acima, ou seja. -Harry sorriu para baixo, para seu eu mais jovem. -Nós somos um avô de uma menina de dois meses de idade.

-Eu acho que eu vou desmaiar. -Harry disse suavemente, enquanto olhava para seu eu mais velho, ganhando uma risada do Harry mais velho.

-Oh, você não tem visto ou ouvido nada ainda jovem Harry, mais surpresas por vir. -Harry sorriu.

-Nós não deveríamos estar ouvindo nada disso Albus, que poderia mudar o futuro. -disse Minerva.

-Mas parece que nossos eus adultos não têm memória de nós chegar, então eu acredito que seria seguro o suficiente.

-Se você quiser, por que você não ficar em volta, juntar-se aos outros convidados no casamento e todos nós podemos conversar depois? -Harry sugeriu.

-Será que não os seus convidados se perguntar por que estamos aqui? -Perguntou Molly.

-É tudo de você e apenas pouco mais, mas a sua família. Há uma coisa, porém, que alguns de vocês não estão por perto no meu tempo, então seria um choque para algumas das pessoas lá fora.

-Você acha que é sábio Albus?- Perguntou Minerva.

-Harry sentiu a necessidade de descobrir que frasco que sua mãe deixou, por isso, foi feitos para vir aqui e, por algum motivo, neste dia. Acho que devemos participar nas festividades, mas em primeiro lugar, Harry, talvez você deve dizer-nos que não será em torno neste momento.

-Ok, bem. -Harry olhou para o jovem Harry então Sirius. -Pelo olhar de mim eu diria que eu tenho quinze anos mais ou menos.

-Sim, eu completar quinze anos há poucos dias, hoje é cinco de agosto. -jovem Harry disse.

-Então é 25 anos para o seu futuro no exato mesmo dia, o cinco de agosto. -mais velho Harry olha gentilmente para baixo em seu eu mais jovem. -Desculpe, eu tenho que lhe dizer isso, mas Sirius morre em poucos meses, morto por Bellatrix Lestrange no departamento de mistérios, então você morre no final do meu sexto ano Dumbledore, e Moody morre durante a fuga dos sete Potter, George perde sua orelha naquela noite, graças a Severus, mas ele nunca quis fazê-lo, ele estava tentando salvar Remus, que foi pouco antes de eu completar dezessete anos. -Harry olhou para a família Weasley. -Desculpe por isso, mas Fred não fazê-lo através da batalha final, que é chamado a batalha de Hogwarts, Remus e Tonks, vocês morreram, bem como, oh e são casado, eu sou padrinho de seu filho, Teddy.

-Freddy. -Molly geme baixinho.

-Então você vê, todos eles lá fora, vai ver Fred, Teddy vai ver seus pais, Minerva vai ver Albus e eu estou vendo Sirius agora.

-Talvez você deve avisá-los primeiro Harry, que poderia ser bom para todos eles para ver seus entes queridos perdidos, enquanto eles têm essa chance. -Albus sugere.

-Sim, boa idéia Dumbledore, eu vou fazê-lo agora como eu deveria estar pronto para ver o meu filho se casar, oh ele se casa com Rosie, filha de Hermione e Ron. -Harry riu os olhares chocados em seus amigos mais jovens enfrenta. -Volto, mas não vai ser mais alguns choques, que podem fazer duas pessoas desmaiar.

-Seu eu mais velho parece ter um pouco de seu pai saindo em você. -disse Sirius. -Mas diga-me, que eu fiz de bom Harry?

-Sim, você fez Sirius, tentando me proteger, mas Bellatrix tem dela no final, graças a Molly. -Harry sorriu então saiu da sala perguntando como seus convidados estavam indo para tomar vendo as pessoas que sabem que são mortos.

-Harry, você está bem?

-Não, você morre Sirius, temos que ter certeza de que você fique longe do departamento de mistérios, mas por que você foi lá? -Rosto torturado de Harry vê um passe olhar entre os outros membros do grupo. -Você sabe por quê?

-Temos vindo a manter vigilância sobre o departamento de mistérios, há algo lá Tom quer. -disse Albus.

-Olha Harry, eu não quero morrer, nenhum de nós quer, eu tenho certeza que Fred, Remus, Tonks e Moody não quer, mas todos nós estamos lutando uma guerra contra Voldemort e seus comensais da morte assim a chance de morrer vem com o território.

-Mas eu só encontrei você. -Harry segurou a mão de Sirius apertado em seu próprio, mas ele viu George olhando para Fred como Molly abraçou seu filho, mas, pela primeira vez desde que Harry encontrou o Weasley, Fred não estava empurrando sua mãe embora.

-Tudo bem, eles sabem o que esperar, mas há dois aqui que vai ficar chocado com algo que vai ver quando eles saem. Se eu te disser, você não vai acreditar em mim, por isso é melhor apenas para ver por si mesmos. Vamos para fora. -Harry mais velho disse que ele abre a porta e leva todo mundo através da casa e saiu para o jardim dos fundos.

-Fred. -mais velho George chama então corre para seu irmão gêmeo. -Olha como jovem que sou.

-Remus, Tonks, este é Teddy, seu filho. -Harry faz a introdução. -Como você pode ver, ele tem talento de Tonks, ele gosta de cabelo roxo. Por que vocês três não conversa, temos cerca de 10 minutos antes de se casamento com Albus e Rosie.

-Harry, que é suposto ser manter nosso filho calmo e você está fora de fazer quem sabe o que, como de costume. Você não pode estar falando sério só por hoje?

-Você tem que estar brincando comigo? -jovem Harry olha para cima em seu eu mais velho e o homem que tinha falado: -Não, de jeito nenhum é que vai acontecer.

-Pela primeira vez eu concordo com você Potter. -Severus rosnou.

-Você está nos dizendo que você e ele? -Ron riu. -Harry Potter e Severus Snape acabar casados e ter filhos. Ah, agora eu já vi de tudo.

-Você foi meu melhor homem Ron, Draco foi de Sev, mas sim, estamos casados e têm quatro filhos.

-Albus, se você está fazendo isso por alguns entortado, razão equivocada pare agora mesmo. -Severus rosnou novamente.

-Você vai admitir isso em breve Severus. -o Severus mais velho sorriu, algo que ele nunca faz. -Lily, Mini, James, venha aqui vocês três. -ele chamou.

-Pai, que está prestes a começar. -disse James.

-Ficar aqui agora filho. -Harry ordenou, o que torna seu filho estar de mau humor, mas passar por cima.

-Desculpe pai.

-Ele nunca me escuta amor, ele é exatamente como seu nome amor, impossível.

-Bem, veja, chefe auror pai e aquele que matar Voldemort para não mencionar quebrou esse recorde aurores para capturar as bruxas e bruxos mais escuras, eu não estou recebendo em seu lado ruim. Você é apenas um professor de poções e uma estadia em casa do pai, nada assustador sobre você.

-James, o suficiente. –os olhos de Harry brilhou. -Peça desculpas agora.

-Desculpe pai.

-Isso é melhor, agora James, Lily, Mini, estes são, bem eu e seu pai quando éramos mais jovens, juntamente com toda a família, há alguns outros que você nunca conheceu, mas você já ouviu falar deles.

-Caramba pai, você era um miúdo pequeno e magro, com óculos feios, o que aconteceu? -James perguntou fazendo todo mundo rir, mas o jovem Harry corou: -Ele corou, eu não posso acreditar que ele corou. Eu pegar você e meu pai nu o tempo todo e uns sobre os outros, você não cora, você nunca cora.

-Como você pode ver, James tende a dizer o que ele quer, oh Ron, seu nome completo, James Ronald Potter Snape. Lily Hermione Potter Snape, Minerva Luna Potter Snape, Mini para breve e que o noivo é Albus Sirius Potter Snape, James e Minerva são gêmeos. Todo mundo, conhece mais da minha família incluindo o meu marido Severus Tobias Snape. -Harry passou os braços ao redor de Severus, que também passou o braço em torno de Harry, então Severus dobra Harry sobre como ele beija avidamente, apaixonadamente a um choro de James e risos de Lily e Mini.

-Ok, eu acho que meus pais precisam de uma viagem para o quarto, mais uma vez, eles já retirado três vezes hoje. -James gemeu de novo, em seguida, fingiu estar doente.

-James, vai encontrar Hugo, eu tenho certeza que ele está entrando em algo. -Lily disse: -Conhecendo ele falou tio George em trazer alguns produtos Weasley e é melhor ele não ter cravado o suco com uma poção cor do cabelo mudando ou uma poção careca , eu não quero perder meu cabelo novamente.

-Oh, querida, parece que há um monte de gêmeos e James nos filhos de seus eus futuros. Mas, mesmo que eu estou chocado com este romance que estamos vendo, Harry e Severus. -Albus se virou e sorriu para Severus, que ainda estava de cara feia depois para Harry, que estava olhando para seus pés. -Eu me pergunto quando você descobriu que você é gay Harry, deve ser em breve.

-Gay ?! -Jovem Harry deixou escapar em voz alta.

Harry mais velho gemeu enquanto seus lábios foram liberados. -O que você faz para mim Sev e nos piores momentos.

-Isso fará com que você não deixe esta noite ficar muito tempo ou eu vou estar dormindo muito antes de você ir para a cama, meu amor. É a única coisa que eu tenho por você, eu não posso vencê-lo, você está também critico e poderoso, é assim que eu ganhar.

-Você é uma provocação Sev, eu tenho uma fúria duro e eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso. Então, talvez você pode ficar amarrado à cama, esta noite, eu vou ter você implorando Sevie.

-Sevie. -Severus fez uma careta para o Harry mais velho, que apenas sorriu para ele.

-Ah, sim, nós temos um monte de nomes de animais para o outro, você o ama. -mais velho Harry sorriu em seguida, virou-se para seu eu mais jovem. -Yeah, gay, você descobriu isso este ano, na verdade, por isso, cerca de alguns meses a partir agora. Você manteve sonhando com olhos de obsidiana escuros, uma voz sexy sensual, vestes ondulantes preto, oh agora eu estou me ligar ainda mais. -gemidos mais velhos Harry.

-Você já está ligado Harry, mas precisamos chegar até a Albus, ele é uma pilha de nervos.

-Sim, está bem, onde está Holly?

-Molly tem ela, onde mais ela seria, nunca chegamos a ver a nossa neta.

-Sinto muito, por que você não se misturam, vamos estar para baixo em poucos minutos. -Harry sorriu em seguida, levou Severus da mão e subiu as escadas.

-Eu acho que Harry tem uma excelente idéia, por que nós não vamos misturar? -Albus disse, mas ele levou Severus do braço e levou-o para fora.

-Gay, você é gay? -Ron intervalos.

-Ainda não eu não sou e mesmo se eu sou, eu não vou acabar com Snape. Sirius, você tem que ficar vivo para evitar isso, por favor.

-Oh Harry, não há nenhuma maneira que eu vou deixar você se casar com aquele idiota de cabelo gorduroso. Agora vamos lá, eu gostaria de encontrar Teddy, você deve a ele vai ser seu afilhado.

Todos os convidados inesperados começaram a falar com o seu eu mais velhos, aqueles como Fred, de Moody, e Dumbledore falou com todos os outros, Remus e Tonks estavam sentados com seu futuro filho, Sirius com eles, mas ele manteve um na mão de Harry, vendo como ele estava preocupado.

-Eu quero saber quem esta com Hugo que Lily mencionado? -Perguntou Ron.

-Oh, ele é seu filho, um criador de problemas e sempre até não é bom. -Mini disse: -Ele está ali com o tio George. -ela apontou.

-Ele se parece com o Fred e George, não eu. -disse Ron.

-Bem, eu não fiz batota Ronald, ou vai, você sabe o que quero dizer. -Hermione cora brilhantemente.

-Musica, todo mundo tomar os seus lugares. -mais velha Molly chama.

Charlie e Bill foram sentar-se com seu eu mais velhos, Bill mais velho com sua esposa e filhos, Charlie mais velho com um cara. Molly e Arthur sentaram-se com seu eu mais velhos e alguns de seus netos. Minerva, Albus Severus, Moody e Kingsley sentou-se com o Minerva mais velho, o Kingsley mais velho estava no magníficas vestes azuis com o símbolo do ministro na frente, ele estava pronto para realizar a cerimônia de casamento. Remus e Tonks ficaram com Teddy, que parecia estar sentado com uma menina loura bonita, Sirius e Harry ao lado deles. Ron e Hermione sentaram-se com os mais velhos Hermione pronto para ver sua futura filha casar com o filho o futuro de Harry, Ron o mais velho estava com a noiva.

Harry e Severus pé em cada lado do Albus: -Ele é a cara de Harry. -Ron deixou escapar, então corou. -Desculpe.

Todos riram como Albus Potter Snape olhou para todos os convidados que ele não estava esperando. Então, ele ficou na frente do ministro com tanto de seu pai ao seu lado. Dentro de um minuto Ron e Rosie caminhou pelo tapete vermelho com um monte de oohs, os comentários sobre a forma como ela é linda com os gêmeos mais novos em curso sobre a sua sobrinha ser um nocaute e filho de Harry era um cara de sorte. Todos eles ficaram em silêncio quando Kingsley começou a falar, realizando a cerimônia que irá juntar-se o filho de Harry com a filha de Ron e Hermione. Assim, mesmo que a eles se juntaram amizade e um neto, eles agora estavam unidos pelo casamento de seus filhos.

Quando a cerimônia acabou e todos parabenizaram os noivos a Severus mais velho foi até Harry mais jovem.

-Tenho certeza de que este é um grande choque para você Harry.

-Hum, sim. -Harry não queria ser rude, mas ele ia fazer tudo ao seu alcance para garantir que isso não acontecesse, que ele não acabar com Snape.

-Eu sei o que você está pensando, porque falamos em comprimentos depois de admitir nossos sentimentos. Você manteve-se dizendo que nunca seria juntos, que você faria qualquer coisa para ter certeza de que nunca aconteceu.

Harry suspirou. -Sim, eu apenas pensei nisso.

-Sim eu sei. Vou dizer-lhe isso. -mais velho Severus sentou-se ao lado de Harry. -Nós dois estávamos chocados quando percebemos como nos sentimos. Recusei-me a vê-lo em privado de novo, apesar de Albus me ordenou para acompanhar nossas lições. Se você me viu e aconteceu de eu estar sozinho, você rapidamente se transformaria e fugiria de distância. Mas continuamos sendo atraídos um pelo outro e isso não fez diferença o que fizemos ou mesmo o que dissemos. Eu jogaria insultos em você, você acabou gritando insultos contra mim. Tenho certeza que você poderia adivinhar o que eram, maldito cabelo gorduroso, grande maldito nariz, morcego, todos esses nomes, as crianças em Hogwarts sempre me chamado. Gostaria de saber quando nós beijamos pela primeira vez?

-Eu não quero saber nada disso, pois isso não está acontecendo.

-Você não pode pará-lo, você está vendo o que sua vida futura será. Deixe-me dizer-lhe isto, você está extremamente feliz com sua vida, você me ama e você ama nossos filhos, temos uma vida maravilhosa juntos. A partir do momento todos descobriram sobre nós todos eles disseram uma coisa, você perdeu aquele olhar assombrado você sempre teve sobre você, você olhou feliz, em paz pela primeira vez em sua vida. -Severus se inclinou mais perto. -Eu peguei você se machucando, você xingou e gritou para eu nunca dizer a ninguém, então você chocou a vida fora de mim por me bater, punho cheio no rosto. Eu caí de costas, você subiu em cima de mim e continuou a me bater. Nada do que eu disse ou fez poderia pará-lo, então eu o beijei, que chocou tanto que você congelou, era cerca de um minuto ou assim antes de você me beijou de volta. Agora mesmo que eu pensei que era muito cedo, você literalmente arrancou minhas roupas e acabamos fazendo amor bem na frente da lareira em meus aposentos privados em Hogwarts.

A cabeça de Harry estava para baixo. -Não diga a ninguém, por favor.

-Eu nunca fiz e eu ainda não disse a ninguém, mas era eu que você ajudou a passar por isso. Você sabe por que eu era capaz de levá-lo a parar com o objetivo azarações que cortam em seu corpo?

Harry balançou a cabeça, mas ele não olhou para cima. -Não.

-Eu costumava fazer a mesma coisa quando eu me tornei um Comensal da Morte. O que eu estava ouvindo, o que eu estava sendo feito para fazer, que era um momento muito difícil e eu não tinha ninguém para conversar, ninguém que se importava o suficiente para ouvir, ninguém que pudesse entender. Então, depois que fizemos amor, nós nos sentamos juntos beber chocolate quente e eu expliquei que aos dezessete anos eu tinha sido forçado a torturar e matar, inocentes, só porque eles eram nascidos trouxas ou trouxas. Além do que aconteceu com Quirrell no referido quarto e Voldemort você nunca matou, mas você estava sofrendo por causa das mortes que o cercaram, Sirius, seus pais, Fred, Remus, alguns de seus amigos. Mas há uma coisa que você descobriu durante a batalha de Hogwarts que você achou difícil viver, você, na verdade, admitiu para mim que você estava pensando em suicídio, porque você simplesmente não conseguia segurar a vida com esta notícia. Mas como, pois já tinha admitido nos sentimos um pelo outro eu era capaz de ajudá-lo a viver com o que ouviu, o que você sentiu e o que você tinha passado. Assim, mesmo que agora você ainda, ou o meu eu mais jovem odeiam, fui eu que o ajudou a derrotar Voldemort e fui eu que lhe deu uma vida boa, por isso mesmo que você deseja acabar com isso, se você fez, então você poderia mudar muito do que você está vendo, as pessoas vivas e felizes, vivendo suas vidas ao máximo. -mais velho Severus deu um tapinha no jovem Harry no ombro antes de se levantar, mas ele percebeu seu mais novo eu observando, por isso, Severus saudou-se antes de se juntar a sua família.

Jovem Harry não conseguia parar de olhar para Severus mais velho depois de ouvir que ele sabia que seu segredo mais profundo, então ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, ele olhou para cima para ver seu eu mais velho.

-Você acha que poderíamos falar?

-Hum, sim, com certeza. -Harry seguiu o seu eu mais velho longe da multidão rindo feliz. -Eu não tenho certeza do que você pode dizer que vai me fazer querer isso.

-Agora, não, você não quer isso. Diga-me como você acabou aqui embora?

-Estávamos no Largo Grimmauld. Eu estava ouvindo e vendo todo mundo falando ou rindo. -Harry deu de ombros. -eu continuei recebendo esse sentimento estranho, como algo que ia acontecer, mas ao mesmo tempo eu iria ver esta casa. Dumbledore disse para confiar nos meus instintos para que veimos aqui. Eu encontrei uma poção na biblioteca que minha mãe fez, ele disse quebrar para ativar, então eu quebrei.

-Seus instintos têm mantido vivo fazendo um trabalho perigoso. Depois da batalha de Hogwarts levou Severus seis meses para levá-lo a aceitar que todos que morreram naquela noite não foi culpa sua. Uma vez que você fosse capaz de pensar claramente e aceitar isso, você deixou Severus ajudá-lo através de algumas notícias muito traumatizante, mas você passou por isso apenas com a sua ajuda. Posso dizer com certeza absoluta que, se não fosse por Severus eu teria me matado. Eu estaria sentado perto do lago preto, eu não conseguia parar de chorar e, como eu tenho certeza que você sabe, nós não chora, nunca mostram que estamos nos sentindo triste ou infeliz, mas eu costumava esconder lá embaixo. Um dia eu simplesmente não aguentava mais, eu me mudei atrás dos arbustos, eu estava pronto para cortar abrir minhas veias e sangrar até a morte, Severus me encontrou. Oh ele parecia tão desolado com o pensamento de me deixando. Vi toda a dor que ele tinha passado por escrito sobre o seu rosto, ela me chamou, a minha alma. Então, nós nos sentamos lá com os pés na água e nós conversamos, ele me segurou enquanto eu chorava de novo, ele beijou minhas lágrimas. Então, ele me pediu para dar-lhe um ano para me fazer ver que eu poderia viver com isso, incomodando um ano para eu ver como ele poderia me dar uma vida que eu mereço. Ele disse que se eu não poderia fazer isso do que nós morreríamos juntos, então eu concordei em um ano, embora eu não acho que faria qualquer diferença, mas eu também não queria que Severus para morrer, não depois de tudo o que tinha passado e ele poderia finalmente ter uma vida, uma vida real, sem dor ou sofrimento, sem comensais da morte, sem Voldemort. Comecei a curar, lentamente, Sev e eu gostamos de falar o tempo todo, para não falar de fazer sexo em toda Hogwarts. Eu nunca poderia ter o suficiente do homem, eu ainda não posso e ele sabe disso. De qualquer forma, você se juntou aos aurores 15 meses após a batalha de Hogwarts e dentro de algumas semanas você capturou seu primeiro lote de bruxas e bruxos das trevas, Comensais da Morte que corriam naquela noite. Normalmente, leva três anos para se tornar um auror completo após o treinamento, você fez isso em seis meses, quebrou todos os recordes. Alguns de seus amigos se juntaram com você ou atrás de você, Ron naturalmente, acabou o seu parceiro, mas júnior para você por causa do seu poder.

-Eu não tenho nenhum poder.

-Sim, você tem, ainda não, porém, que surge logo após Voldemort morre, em sua mão Harry. Oh você passar por uma série antes que isso aconteça. Mas acho que isso, se você tentar mudar alguma coisa, então pode significar que você mude o que acontece naquela noite, ou seja, Voldemort poderia viver e matar pessoas inocentes. Olhe ao redor Harry, se você mudar o futuro, em seguida, algumas dessas pessoas podem não sobreviver. Deixe-me dizer mais uma coisa, você é extremamente feliz, você ama Severus com cada fibra do seu ser. O que você sabe agora. -Harry mais velho olha para o Severus mais jovem. -O jeito que ele fala e age, bem, é um ato, um plano bem orquestrado para fazê-lo parecer frio, insensível, um Comensal da Morte, mas é não o verdadeiro Severus. Ninguém viu o real Severus Snape durante anos, neste momento, o seu tempo eu quero dizer. A última pessoa a ver o verdadeiro Severus foi a nossa mãe, eles eram bons amigos, enquanto eles estavam em Hogwarts e estudantes.

-Eu não tenho certeza do que fazer com tudo isso ou se é um sonho que todos nós fomos forçados a ter. Mas se isso é real, por que você não lembra se eu tinha tanta certeza de que eu tinha que fazer isso?

-Eu não posso responder a essa Harry, os mistérios em torno de magia ainda me surpreende. Você conhece uma garota chamada Luna, você a conhece, mas, neste momento, você sabe dela?

-Luna Lovegood. -Harry viu seu mais velho eu acenar de cabeça. -eu a vejo em reuniões da AD, ela é um pouco estranha e eu não consigo entender metade do que ela tem a dizer.

Harry aponta para uma mulher loura. -Ela acaba um de seus amigos mais próximos e um amigo muito leal, é por isso que usou seu nome para uma de nossas filhas. É Luna que ajuda você através da perda de Sirius.

-Mas eu não quero que ele morra, eu só encontrei ele, eu tenho mais ninguém, por favor. -Harry olhou por cima para seu padrinho.

Velho Harry coloca a mão no ombro de seu eu mais jovem: -Se estou pedindo apenas uma pergunta retórica aqui, se você pudesse mudar isso pode significar outras coisas que é suposto acontecer, não. Como Luna, ela desempenha um papel importante em sua vida ao longo dos próximos meses, ela está feliz que sangra para você Harry, para ser golpeado e ferido para ajudá-lo. Se você mudou as coisas que poderia significar que ela morre, isso poderia significar alguns de nós morre, do outro Weasley, não apenas Fred, isso poderia significar Hermione morre.

-Eu não quero que ninguém morra, mas eu não posso perder Sirius. E se eu pudesse impedir que isso acontecesse, mas eu não mudar mais alguma coisa? Eu não posso tê-lo e seguros todos?

-Oh Harry, eu gostaria de poder dizer que você podia. Por alguma razão a nossa mãe morta fez isso, mas até agora eu não consigo entender o porquê. Mas meus instintos ter salvado minha vida, salvo meus amigos vive, ainda salvou nosso mundo sofrendo através de outro bruxo das trevas. Seu instinto lhe disse para quebrar essa poção e vir aqui. Talvez tenha sido a maneira de Lily Potter em mostrando-lhe que sua vida vale a pena viver, talvez por isso, quando você retornar algo sobre hoje paira no fundo da sua mente, apenas fora do alcance. Sempre confiar em seus instintos Harry, eles vão levá-lo a seu objetivo final, Voldemort morto por sua mão e uma família que você adora. -Harry deu um tapinha no seu eu mais jovem, em seguida, se juntou a sua família, Harry mais jovem assistiu-se por alguns minutos, em seguida, viu a ambos falar e de Snape perguntou o que eles estavam falando e se poderia ser sobre ele ou como eles acabam juntos. Harry não podia acreditar que ele era gay e com Snape.

Lily se senta ao lado mais jovem Harry. -Eu vi tantas fotos de você como este, mas para ver como meu pai é real, é difícil de compreender. -Lily corre o dedo ao longo da cicatriz de relâmpago de Harry. -Pai, pai Severus disse quando eu era jovem, eu iria dormir fazendo isso, se você tivesse sua camisa eu iria fazê-lo para a sua outra cicatriz. Às vezes, quando você não estava olhando e eu estava olhando para seu peito nu, eu iria chorar, vendo todas as suas cicatrizes me faria chorar e eu odeio chorar. Eu não sou como essas meninas que riem ou choram, eu vou amaldiçoar quem me irrita, mas sabendo o quanto você sofreu, o quanto você machucou, me fez chorar. -Lily passou o dedo sob os olhos de Harry. -Eu nunca vi você com essas sombras escuras sob os olhos, ou um olhar tão triste em seu rosto.

Harry nunca falou com sua filha futuro mantidos tocando seu rosto, então ela beijou sua bochecha antes de se afastar. Ele não sabia o que pensar ou sentir, que a menina era sua filha e ele podia ver que ela amava sua família, seu pai, ambos seus pais. Harry não sabia o que pensar ou sentir ou por que sua mãe quer que ele veja isso, o que ele iria conseguir, no longo prazo.

Mesmo que Harry estava tentando descobrir por que ele acabou na sua futura casa antiga de seus pais, ele assistiu a todos que chegaram com ele se divertir. Harry sabia que seus amigos, o Weasley, os professores, Sirius, Remus, os aurores, como Kingsley, Moody e Tonks, nenhum deles teve muito o que comemorar no momento, não havia nada para fazê-los se divertir, não como eles estavam agora. Harry levantou-se e caminhou até Dumbledore que estava falando com os dois McGonagall.

-Professor, desculpe interromper.

-Nem um pouco o meu menino, o que posso fazer por você?

-Ok, eu quebrei o frasco para vir aqui, mas como é que vamos chegar em casa para o nosso tempo?

-Eu tenho contemplado muita coisa Harry, agora, eu não tenho ideia. Então, vamos dar-lhe um pouco mais de tempo, se nada ocorrer para nós, então talvez eu pudesse falar com alguém no departamento de mistérios sobre um torneiro tempo.

-Isso não será necessário. -Harry mais velho junta-se ao pequeno grupo. -Esta casa como você saberia pertencia aos meus pais. Eu tinha reparado que não muito tempo depois da batalha de Hogwarts, não para viver, só para vir em um ver um pouco da vida de minha mãe. Cerca de cinco anos atrás eu trouxe meus filhos para esta casa, Albus me perguntou se ele poderia viver aqui, de repente ele apenas disse que este era o lugar para ele. Depois de conversar com Severus, concordamos que Albus poderia ter esta casa. Naturalmente, ele queria que mobiliado com coisas que ele gostava e que Rosie gostava, então eu tinha um monte de pertence de meus pais removidos, Albus queria manter alguns, apenas não tudo. Ele gostou da biblioteca do jeito que estava, ele acabou de adicionar um outro sofá. Quando eu estava arrumando coisas de meus pais que eu percebi que eu não queria simplesmente jogá-lo fora, então eu armazenado em um galpão na minha casa. Eu fiz passar por um monte de seu material ao longo desse primeiro ano, eu não estive com ele desde então. Mas eu percebi que eu não passar por tudo. -Harry mais velho levantou um frasco com líquido roxo nele. -Parece que a nossa mãe pensou em uma maneira de chegar até aqui e de volta. -Harry mais velho entregou o frasco para seu eu mais jovem. -Tudo que eu peço Harry, dar-lhe um pouco mais de tempo antes de retornar. Remus e Tonks estão começando a conhecer seu filho e Teddy é conhecer seus pais, algo que ambos gostariam de fazer.

-Eu acredito que o seu eu mais velho tem uma boa ideia, vamos dar a nós mesmos mais um par de horas antes de voltar para o nosso tempo. -Albus sorriu para o jovem Harry.

Harry olhou para o frasco depois para Remus, que estava rindo com seu filho, ele viu George mais velho com seu eu mais jovem e seu irmão gêmeo perdido, por isso Harry acenou com a cabeça e colocou o frasco no bolso antes de se afastar.

-Ele vai tentar mudar isso, mesmo que ele pode ver como você está feliz Harry. -disse Albus ao Harry mais velho.

-Sim, talvez ele vá, mas eu tenho sido olhando para ele. Parece que ele está tomando em tudo, ele está pensando seriamente sobre o que ele está vendo e ouvindo. Talvez no seu coração e alma algo lhe diz para deixar tudo jogar fora como deveria e o mundo será melhor para ele. -Harry mais velho deu Albus um sorriso, seus olhos brilharam como os olhos de Albus Dumbledore faria muitas vezes, em seguida, Harry caminhou afastado para se juntar aos seus hóspedes.

-Eu costumava ver esse olhar para você Albus, que normalmente significava que estava tramando algo. Parece Harry aprendeu muito com você durante as suas reuniões privadas, mais do que apenas a forma de derrotar Voldemort. -o mais velho disse Minerva.

-Explique-me como acabamos convidado para um casamento dos filhos do Sr. Potter? - perguntou a Minerva mais jovem.

-Depois da batalha de Hogwarts você e Harry ficaram muito perto, tão perto que você tratá-lo como um filho e ele te trata como uma mãe. É por isso que deu o nome de uma de suas filhas depois de você, mas isso é tudo o que eu estou dizendo sobre isso. -disse o mais velho Minerva também com um brilho nos olhos.

-Parece mais pessoas aprenderam esse truque de você Albus. Então Harry e eu me tornar próximo, admito que se preocupe com ele, eu sinto muito por tudo o que ele passou. Eu acho que Harry é o único aluno que eu vim para se preocupar. É bom para ver como ele se vira para fora, um homem muito auto-confiante.

-Sim, ele parece ser Minerva, eu gostaria que o Harry mais jovem tinha um pouco mais auto-confiante.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Em outra parte do jardim do Severus mais jovem estava ouvindo o Severus mais velho falar sobre sua vida com Harry Potter. Mesmo que ele sabia que isso era realmente ele que era difícil acreditar como ele parecia e agia, mas a maior surpresa é o que o Severus mais velho lhe disse. Quando o mais velho Severus juntou sua família, Severus mais jovem olhou por cima para o jovem Harry Potter. Ele nunca olhou para além do rosto de James Potter, ele nunca viu o verdadeiro Harry Potter. Mas agora ele podia ver o que todo mundo viu, uma tristeza profunda a respeito dele, mas também alguém que parecia muito velho para seus anos que contou Severus mais do que qualquer coisa tem antes. Mesmo Albus e seu conselho sobre Harry nunca lhe disse o que Severus estava vendo no rosto de Harry Potter no momento. Talvez ele devesse iluminar-se sobre o menino, esquecer quem é seu pai e ficar a conhecer o filho como sua própria pessoa.

-Você sabe o que Harry, apesar de ouvir que é gay e com Snape, você tem uma grande família e eu não estou falando apenas sobre a minha família, seus filhos, eles são todos grandes. James tanto como Fred e George, e meu filho, oh Merlin ajude McGonagall, ele realmente é um criador de problemas. -disse Ron.

-Eu não posso perder Sirius, Ron, algo faz com que ele vá lá, temos que parar com isso.

-Mas pelo que quanto mais velho você disse, nenhum de nós se lembra, então me diga como é que é suposto parar algo que não vai saber que vai acontecer?

-Eu não sei, eu só sei que tenho que encontrar uma maneira, alguma coisa tem que me ajudar a salvá-lo. Ele não passou 12 anos em Azkaban por algo que ele não fez só para morrer um par de anos mais tarde. Não é justo, ele merece uma vida.

-Sim, ele faz, mas parece que você está mais focado em Sirius que eu conseguir do que como você e Snape acabam juntos.

-Agora eu iria beijar Snape se pudesse salvar Sirius. -Harry olhou por cima para seu padrinho, que ainda estava com Remus, que estava conversando com Teddy. -Sirius merece encontrar alguém para amar, para ter sua própria família. Remus, olhá-lo, ele tem um filho, mas morre e ele nunca chega a conhecê-lo, Teddy não ficar a conhecer seus pais, é como se a vida está se repetindo, a minha vida em filme. Ele merece ter seus pais, Sirius merece apenas um pouco de sua vida para ser como ele quer, para ser feliz, Fred merece para desfrutar de sua vida. Por que minha mãe queria que eu viesse aqui, é para salvar Sirius, talvez para salvar Fred, ou Remus, Dumbledore, eu só não sei.

-Harry companheiro, você está forçando-se aqui, por que você não faz o que Hermione sempre faz, anotar tudo, então talvez ele vai com você quando voltar para o nosso tempo.

Harry sorriu para o amigo: -Você é brilhante Ron, eu vou estar na biblioteca fazer exatamente isso. Se alguém perguntar por mim, tente fazer alguma desculpa para que não venha me procurar. -Harry abraçou Ron antes de correr para a casa com Ron rindo atrás dele.

Jovem Harry se juntou todos fora de novo, ele podia ver seu eu mais velho com Snape mais velho. Não podia negar que parecia feliz, muito feliz, mas como Harry olhou em volta percebeu mesmo os que ele conhece mortos estão felizes agora. Talvez seja isso que sua mãe queria, para dar a estas pessoas um bom tempo antes de tudo se volta para o inferno. Esta batalha de Hogwarts que seu eu mais velho mencionado, a Harry que soa como uma luta muito longa e dura. Há tanta coisa Harry quer saber, mas ele continua a pensar que, se ele descobrir que ele poderia mudar o resultado de Voldemort. Harry quer vê-lo morto, mais do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida, ele corre o risco de que, o risco de Voldemort sobreviver ter Sirius, para deixar o Weasley tem Fred, para deixar Teddy ter seus pais. Ele estava tão confuso e tão assustado agora ele não sabia o que fazer. Mas então ele percebeu que acaba de completar quinze anos, ele teve tempo de se o que ele tinha ouvido é a verdade. Sirius supostamente morre no final do ano, fez o seu eu mais velho significa perto do Natal ou o fim do ano letivo, que foi mais um ano de distância. Harry balançou a cabeça em confusão, mas ele não podia deixar de olhar sobre Sirius, que ainda estava rindo com Remus e Teddy. Eu quero isso para eles, para todos eles.

-Você não pode mudar o futuro de Harry, você sabe como isso é perigoso.

Harry olhou para sua amiga. -Nós fizemos isso Hermione, quando ajudou Sirius fugiu em Bicuço, tudo deu certo, então, por que eu não posso fazer alguma coisa para parar Sirius de morrer, para parar todos eles morrendo?

-Eu gostaria de poder responder a isso, mas se você parar todos de morrer isso poderia significar que estamos sempre lutando Voldemort que significa outras pessoas morrem, muito mais gente morrer. Você poderia viver com você mesmo depois do que aconteceu? -Hermione pegou a mão de Harry na sua. -Olhe para o seu eu mais velho Harry, eu não posso acreditar que é você. Você parece tão feliz, tão feliz, em paz e eu nunca vi você olhar assim, eu nunca vi você sorrir ou rir tanto quanto você está agora.

Toda vez que eu olhar para o outro Harry surpreende-me mais uma vez, para ver você tão feliz. Eu sei que sua vida tem sido tudo menos bom ou pacífica, mas parece que você obtê-lo.

-Gostaria muito disso Hermione, mas se eu pudesse salvar Sirius eu não me importaria se eu acabar miserável, para sempre se eu tiver que ser. Eu não posso perdê-lo, eu não posso.

-Se você pudesse salvar Sirius por transando com professor Snape agora, não agora aqui, mas quando voltar para o nosso tempo, você faria isso quando, no momento em que ambos se odeiam?

-Sim, eu disse, para Ron, eu beijá-lo agora mesmo, se eu poderia mudá-lo para Sirius não morrer, que nenhum deles morrer. Sabendo quem eu sou, o menino que sobreviveu e como toda a gente parece olhar para mim como se eu fosse algum milagre que pode salvá-los de Voldemort. -Harry sente Hermione estremecimento, mas ele a ignora. -Eu tenho quinze anos Hermione e todos me espera para salvá-los, como, como é que eu vou fazer qualquer coisa quando eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que fazer. Ele usa magia negra, ele mata para conseguir o que quer, é que eu vou fazer isso para salvar a todos. Eu me sinto tão velho Hermione, tão cansado. -Harry suspira em seguida, puxa a mão de Hermione e vai embora.

-Ele não pode deixar de ir e apenas desfrutar de algumas horas de diversão, pode ele? -Sirius pergunta como ele sobe para Hermione.

-Ele quer te salvar Sirius, você é o mais próximo de um pai que ele tem. Ele lhe contou como ele se sente quando alguém menciona as mortes de seus pais?

-Ele me diz que deseja a todos parassem de falar sobre como seus pais foram assassinados, mas isso é tudo, então por que você não me dizer como ele se sente.

-Culpado, ele se culpa por eles dando as suas vidas apenas para que ele possa viver, como Harry coloca a vida de merda que não vale a pena viver. Mas é o que ele disse e como ele soava Sirius, que é o que eu estou preocupado agora. Ele disse que está tão cansado, que ele se sente tão velho. Ele tem o peso da segurança do mundo mágico em seus ombros e está ficando com ele, agora mais do que nunca. Eu acho que é só você que é mantê-lo juntos. Estou preocupado que, se você morrer, o que eu espero que você não fizer isso, se você morrer o que vai Harry fazer porque eu não acho que ele pode ter mais.

-Você está falando sobre o suicídio não é Hermione?

Hermione suspira enquanto ela olha para a amiga: - Sim, eu sou, sou jovem demais para ter toda essa responsabilidade e todo mundo se parece com ele para salvá-los. Eu quero ajudar Harry, mas eu não sei como, eu sei que você pode, se você morrer como você é suposto para ajudar. Eu não tenho certeza de vir aqui é uma coisa tão boa.

-Havia uma razão para isso, como Albus está sempre dizendo, o mistério em torno de magia ainda o surpreende e ele está muito bem visto tudo. Lily amava Harry, ela manteve o abraçando, beijando-o, quase colocando para baixo, é usado para fazer James risada. Ele iria dizer Lily que ele perdeu sua esposa para outro homem, porque ele nunca teve qualquer tempo com ela, não uma vez Harry nasceu. Ele só estava brincando com ela, que ele amava Harry tanto. Lily queria Harry para vir aqui e neste dia. Se pudéssemos chegar Harry para desfrutar de seu tempo aqui seria ajudá-lo, levá-lo a relaxar um pouco, isso é o que ele pode precisar. Vou conversar com ele, ver se consigo arrancar um sorriso dele.

-Tente Sirius, tentar qualquer coisa. -Hermione observou como o padrinho de Harry afastou-se, em seguida, viu como Sirius pegou a mão de Harry e levou-o de volta para onde Remus e Teddy estava.

-Você está preocupado com Harry, não é Hermione? -Albus perguntou como ele olhou em cima da jovem Harry.

-Estou com medo dele professor. Eu acho que se ele perder Sirius então poderíamos perder Harry, vai ser a gota d'água para ele.

-Pelo que eu tenho ouvido, duas pessoas ajudou Harry sobre a perda de Sirius, Severus e Miss Lovegood. Mas eu estou tão assustado para Harry como você é. Vamos esperar alguma coisa sai desta viagem para o futuro. Fique de olho em Harry para mim. -Albus vira e vai embora para se juntar a alguns dos membros da ordem, mas os seus pensamentos eram sobre como ajudar aquele jovem que poderia estar prestes a passar por algo que Albus ainda não tinha certeza de Harry iria sobreviver. Então, seus pensamentos estavam em tentar ajudar, para trabalhar fora porque Lily Potter queria todos eles ali hoje, ele sabia que era sobre Harry, agora ele só tinha que trabalhar para fora como para torná-lo trabalhar a seu favor. Ele sabia que Severus desempenha um papel importante para que é onde Albus ia começar, certificando-se de Harry e Severus gastar tanto tempo sozinho como ele conseguiu. Porque ver o Harry mais velho e o Severus mais velho agora, feliz, rindo, desfrutando de seu tempo com sua família e Albus notou que eles sempre parecia estar tocando, se ele está segurando as mãos, os braços em torno de si ou um doce beijos castos que dão o outro o tempo todo. Essa é a vida de Harry e Severus merecem, por isso, Albus ia fazer tudo em seu poder para se certificar de Harry e Severus obter nesta vida, mas esperava que ele poderia fazer mais, quanto mais ele não tinha certeza.

Sirius tentou de tudo para conseguir Harry para desfrutar de seu tempo, mas nada funcionou e todos os outros que também tentou tem nada fora de Harry. Sirius permitiu que seu afilhado para ir embora antes que ele se levantou e caminhou até Albus que estava falando com o Severus mais jovem.

-Ele não vai fazer isso Albus, eu posso vê-lo agora. Então eu mudei de idéia, se isso significa que Harry e... Severus acabam juntos, tudo bem eu vou viver com isso, desde que você mantê-lo vivo. Porque agora Harry não vai sobreviver se eu morrer e que não é arrogância, é fato. Eu morreria para protegê-lo, mas se eu morrer que só faria Harry pior uma vez que ele já se sente culpado por seus pais morrendo.

-Por que ele iria se sentir culpado, ele era um bebê? -Perguntou Severus.

-Ele disse a Hermione que seus pais deram suas vidas para que ele pudesse viver a vida de merda que ele está vivendo. Harry precisa de algo para se agarrar, algo para mantê-lo lutando. Ele severamente deprimido agora e eu não estou falando apenas sobre o que ele ouviu desde que chegamos. Todas as vezes em Grimmauld Place, Harry nunca poderia deixar-se realmente gosta de seu tempo com seus amigos. Sim, ocasionalmente, eu tenho um riso fora dele com alguma história estúpida sobre James, mas em poucos minutos ele estava meditando novamente. Eu não sei o que fazer Albus, eu não sei como ajudá-lo.

-Severus e eu estávamos discutindo exatamente isso. Então deixe-me perguntar-lhe isto Sirius, se e somente se você sobreviver por algum milagre, como você se sentiria se ele sair com que Severus é aquele que ajuda a Harry e não você?

-Se ele vive do que eu vou aceitar que, se eles acabam juntos que pelo olhar deles fazem, bem, eu vou aprender a viver com isso também. Vou colocar o nosso passado para trás Severus se isso significa que você pode salvar o meu afilhado, porque ele merece um pouco de felicidade e se isso é com você, então ele está destinado a ser.

-Eu poderia ter-lhe dado nenhuma razão para acreditar que eu me preocupo com o menino, mas eu faço. Sim, eu costumava ver Lily quando eu olhova em seus olhos, mas foi James que eu não poderia deixar de ver. Desde que chegamos eu finalmente vi Harry, pela primeira vez eu não vi seu pai. Sim aquele menino está sofrendo agora e se você morrer ele vai empurrá-lo sobre a borda. Então, eu lhe dou minha palavra que vou fazer tudo que eu puder para garantir que ele vive.

-Então, eu acredito que nós três só poderia ser capaz de fazer alguma mágica acontecer, mágica que permitirá que o jovem Harry para fazer o que ele precisa, mas sobreviver o resultado. Eu estou tentando ter certeza que tenho alguma parte dessa memória quando voltar, se eu fizer, vou entrar em contato com você para longe de todos os outros. Seria melhor se mantivéssemos tudo isso para nós mesmos, se eu posso ter certeza que eu manter minha memória o que é.

Ao longo de outra parte do jardim do Severus mais velho e mais velho Harry estava olhando para Albus Dumbledore, o mais jovem Severus Snape e Sirius Black.

-Eu vi esse olhar no rosto Albus antes. Ele vai se certificar de que ele se lembra.

-Eu acho que você é certo Sev, mas olhar para Sirius e você, não há escárnio ou olhares de ódio que vocês dois sempre deram um ao outro. Eu acho que quando eles retornam teremos algumas novas memórias.

-Eu acredito que você está certo. Mas me diga, você tem alguma ideia do que essa poção foi quando vi pela primeira vez?

-Não, você me disse que era a escrita de minha mãe, mas isso é tudo que nós dois sabemos sobre ele. Talvez isso vá mudar quando eles retornam para o seu tempo. Você sabe o que poção é agora?

-Não, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia e mesmo que eu sei mais sobre poções que as outras pessoas Lily sempre parecia encontrar rara ou ausente queridos e eu não tinha idéia de como.

-Ok, ideia Sev, minha mãe poderia ter inventado essa poção si mesma?

-Agora que é uma ideia. -Severus olhou para seus filhos espalhados ao redor do jardim. -Ela era muito inteligente, ela tinha um talento natural para poções, ainda mais do que eu, então sim, eu acredito que ela poderia inventar poções. Uma poção viagem no tempo nunca foi tentada antes, tanto quanto eu sei. O problema com esta Lily inventar a si mesma, ela não teria risco a sua vida ou a vida dos queridos como você. Então, como é que ela fez um teste para se certificar de que ele iria trabalhar?

-Boa pergunta e que eu não tenho resposta para isso, talvez você possa descobrir como você fez conhecê-la, eu não fiz. Enfim, acho que Albus e Rose estão prontos para deixar o que significa que os nossos convidados inesperados estarão deixando em breve também.

-Então vamos ver o nosso filho e nora antes que eles desapareçam por um mês e com a nossa neta.

Albus sentou ao lado do jovem Harry enquanto ele olhou para Sirius, ele olhou em volta e viu que a noiva e o noivo estavam prestes a sair.

-Nosso tempo aqui é quase até Harry.

-Sim, está ficando tarde e eu tenho certeza que o meu eu mais velho quer que seus filhos na cama antes de ele acabam manhã.

-Tente não se preocupar muito Harry, talvez essa viagem foi feita por uma razão. Mas até voltarmos, não sabemos por que sua mãe queria isso. Poderia ser tão simples como permitir que os entes queridos perdidos para desfrutar de seu tempo com sua família. Agora nenhum de nós tem muito o que comemorar, é muito raro para qualquer um de nós a rir. Todos nós tentamos manter os nossos espíritos, mas sabendo o que vamos enfrentar em breve torna isso difícil.

-Mesmo que eu estou vendo quem sobrevive e quem não tem, você gostaria de viver se pudesse?

-Isso vai depender de como as coisas podem mudar se eu vivesse. Eu acredito que você está pensando que eu sou. Eu poderia viver por causa de hoje, mas que significa que ainda estamos lutando contra Voldemort 20 anos a partir de agora, o que naturalmente significaria mais mortes. Você não gostaria que, assim como eu não faria. Tendo sangue em suas mãos não é algo que a maioria das pessoas pode viver com, eu sei. Então, eu dediquei minha vida a ensinar as mentes dos jovens, na esperança de que eles possam aprender o que é o caminho certo e o que é o caminho mais fácil, mas esse caminho poderia levar a uma guerra mais longa ou até mesmo um pior do que o bruxo das trevas Voldemort. Eu sei que você tem um monte em sua mente e você tem por um longo tempo. Hoje à noite você deveria ter deixado a si mesmo ter um pouco de diversão, riso pode iluminar o seu espírito. -Albus levantou-se e caminhou até o Harry mais velho e Severus mais velho, que tinha abraçado seu filho e nora, então, assistiu sair com sua neta. -É hora de voltar para o nosso tempo. Vamos torcer para vir aqui vai fazer a diferença.

-Se você está envolvido Dumbledore, então eu tenho certeza que ele vai. Se alguma vez você descobrir como a minha mãe veio por essa poção, talvez você possa deixar o meu outro eu saber, um dia.

-Ah Harry, você aprendeu a dizer uma coisa, mas dizer outra. -Albus sorriu com seu brilho habitual em seus olhos, em seguida, reuniu-se todas as pessoas que devem voltar 25 anos no passado, o seu presente, o passado de convidados do casamento. -Vamos fazer isso Harry, se você ativar a poção.

Harry olhou em volta mais uma vez e viu o seu eu mais velho e velho Severus tanto acenou enquanto se moveram todos seus hóspedes adequados para o lado para não ser afetado pela poção. Harry tomou a poção do bolso e jogou-a no chão, quebrando-o e tudo o que eles sentiram a fiação familiar que lhes disse que eles estavam viajando.

No momento em que o grupo chegou de volta na casa Potter destruída Harry olhou ao redor, em seguida, olhou para Dumbledore.

-Antes de sair, você pode me dar alguns minutos a sós?

-Vamos encontrá-lo fora, mas lembre-se, não podemos demorar muito tempo, alguém pode nos ver.

-Eu vou ser um par de minutos, eu prometo professor. -Harry esperou até que seus amigos confusos, professores e membros da Ordem saíram antes de Harry caminhou até a grande retrato de seus pais, com ele quando bebê nos braços de sua mãe. -Por que estou aqui, por que todo mundo aqui, é como se eu deveria lembrar algo importante, mas eu não posso. -Harry colocou a mão para sua mãe e baús do pai, ouviu um leve clique. -O que foi isso? -Harry tirou as mãos, em seguida, sentiu ao longo da borda do retrato, ele sentiu que, de um lado foi ainda mais longe do outro. Ele puxou para o lado e o retrato se abriu, revelando um pequeno espaço atrás dele com um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho com o nome dele. Harry digitalizada dele, sorriu então colocado o pergaminho no bolso antes de se juntar todo mundo do lado de fora e esperava que isso é o que sua mãe queria.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry Potter olhou para todos os que estavam com ele hoje para celebrar o casamento de seu filho mais velho, Albus com a filha de Hermione e Ron, Rosie. O casamento foi lindo e agora todo mundo estava desfrutando de boa companhia, boa comida e uma vida que a maioria nunca esperava ter. Como Harry olhou para cada pessoa misturando sobre os pensamentos que ele é derivou para a razão pela qual todas essas pessoas estavam com ele hoje, um dia que o surpreendeu, surpreendeu seus amigos e chocou os convidados que chegaram sem aviso prévio e inesperado. Harry fechou os olhos e deixou que seus pensamentos se dirigem para um outro tempo.

FLASHBACK:

Harry correu para a biblioteca, pegou um pergaminho da mesa do lado e uma pena, ele estava prestes a escrever tudo o que tinha sido dito ou ouvido quando viu o pergaminho já estava escrito.

-Impedir a morte Sirius, ter certeza que ele não vai para o departamento de mistérios, impedir morte de Dumbledore, certifique-se de Snape surge com alguma poção para fixar mão amaldiçoada de Dumbledore para que ele não precise de Snape matá-lo para dar-lhe uma digna morte. Saiba que Snape está do nosso lado, mas certifique-se de que ninguém descobre ou ele poderia estar em perigo. Na batalha, certifique-se de Fred, Remus e Tonks são seguros, mesmo que tenha de petrificar-los e escondê-los em um armário.

Harry olhou para as palavras escritas e independentemente do que ele leu, ele reconheceu a bela escrita inclinada que pertencia a Dumbledore. Harry pensou que era estranho, foi escrita de Dumbledore, mas ele escreveu como Harry seria, não gosto de Dumbledore em tudo. Mas agora não é o momento de pensar sobre isso. Ele percebe que Dumbledore acaba com a sua memória, mesmo que o resto de nós não fez isso, tudo o que ele se lembrava era de quebrar um frasco com uma poção e eles foram em algum lugar, em seguida, ele quebrou outro e eles estavam de volta. Harry não parava de pensar a si mesmo, ele podia confiar apenas Dumbledore para fazer o que ele queria, para manter os de morrer, que devo fazer outra coisa, talvez tomar este papel de volta para o meu tempo. Harry olhou em volta, em seguida, apontou a varinha para o pergaminho, ele fez uma cópia depois enfiou no bolso, deixando o original na mesa pequena, então ele saiu da sala, mas decidiu dar uma olhada ao redor da casa, uma casa que ele não tinha sido desde que era um bebê.

-Como você pode ver Harry há uma grande imagem de seus pais com você, Albus, meu filho Albus disse que não deve ser movido.

Harry olhou para seu eu mais velho. -Havia outras fotos como essa?

-Sim, a casa estava cheia deles.

Harry viu aquele brilho no olho de seu eu mais velho que ele, muitas vezes viu em Dumbledore. -Há algo sobre esta foto, eu posso sentir isso, é por isso que ele foi deixado.

-Seus instintos nunca falharam com você, então quando você voltar você pode estudar essa imagem antes de sair de casa. Agora eu deveria voltar para os nossos clientes antes que meu filho e nora para sua lua de mel. -Harry mais velho acaricia seu eu mais jovem no ombro, em seguida, vira e se dirige de volta para fora.

END FLASHBACK:

Como Harry olha em volta para os amigos e familiares, ele sorri para si mesmo como ele se lembrava daquele dia, o dia em que ele serviu-se obter tudo o que queria, o dia em que ele escorregou aquele pedaço de papel em um cofre escondido atrás do retrato. Ele sabia que tinha sido um risco, mas foi um risco que ele estava disposto a tomar. Ele pode não ter conseguido tudo o que queria, mas ele fez mais do mesmo.

Severus desliza seus braços ao redor de Harry por trás. -O que você está pensando meu amor?

-O passado, como as coisas aconteceram e porque as coisas aconteceram de uma forma particular. Eu também estava pensando em quando eu admiti nossos sentimentos um pelo outro, como eu bater em você e você me beijou para me fazer parar. Enquanto estávamos sentados na frente de sua lareira em Hogwarts beber chocolate quente, vi os hematomas que eu coloquei em você. Você sabe que eu me perguntei por que você não bateu-me de volta. Acho que foi então que eu tinha julgado mal de você, a partir de então, tudo mudou e eu comecei a ver o verdadeiro Severus Snape.

-Nós dois temos a ver uns aos outros para quem realmente eram. Mas por que tais reflexões profundas?

-Eu vejo o que eu tenho Sev, você, nossos filhos, nossa família, bons amigos, que me fez perceber como se você confiar em seus instintos ele sempre vai levar você na direção certa. Eu fiz algumas vezes na minha vida e ele provou ser as melhores decisões que já fiz. -Harry virou nos braços de Severus. -eu te amo Sev, você é minha vida, você segura o meu coração em suas mãos, você segura a minha alma, você tem me dado uma vida que eu nunca pensei que eu teria, eu não poderia pedir mais nada. Se eu fosse morrer hoje, eu morreria um homem muito feliz, tudo graças a você.

-Você está realmente se tornando sentimental com essa idade. -Severus sorriu fazendo Harry rir. -Você é o amor da minha vida, meu maravilhoso marido carinhoso, por vezes, superprotetor. Seu coração vai sempre estar seguro em minhas mãos, a sua alma eu estimo como ele está ligado ao amor que tenho por você e o amor que eu dou. Ambos conseguimos tudo o que queremos e, embora eu espere que nós tanto viver muito mais anos ainda, eu sinto o mesmo, morrer agora significaria eu morrer feliz e muito conteúdo.

Severus passou os braços ao redor de Harry que colocou a cabeça no ombro de Severus, então os dois estavam lá, segurando o seu amor enquanto eles olhavam em volta para a família. Harry e Severus não poderiam estar mais felizes do que eles estavam certos naquele momento. Eles perceberam que tinha tudo o que queria, mas o mais importante, eles tinham um ao outro e sempre o faria.

-É difícil de acreditar que eu fui de desprezar seu padrinho para realmente gostar dele, mas parece a melhor magia que envolve o meu amor faz o impossível, possível.

Harry sorriu para seu padrinho. -Sim, é estranho como vocês dois só parecia querer trabalhar em conjunto. Mas eu também estou vendo meu afilhado com sua mãe, ele mudou muito ao longo dos anos. Ele vai de assemelhando Tonks tão parecido com Remus.

Sua filha, ela é tão doce, Amber é uma jovem senhora tão maravilhosa, tão bonita, mas muito tranquila, como Remus. Estou contente por nenhum deles tem falta de jeito da mãe.

-Tudo bem, meu amor, eu vejo aquele brilho em seus olhos, tão parecido com Albus, que ele ainda faz quando ele está tramando algo, então derrame, o que você não está me dizendo?

Harry virou-se para olhar Severus, para o homem que amava. -Alguma coisa aconteceu neste dia, mas nós não lembra. Eu garanti meu eu mais jovem tinha o suficiente para trabalhar com ele.

-Ok, isso soa muito estranho como eu não tenho ideia do que você quer dizer.

Harry colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho muito desgastado e entregou-a a Severus.

-Durante os nossos dias no Largo Grimmauld, todos nós, mesmo que você, viemos aqui nesta casa. Só me lembro de uma poção que nos enviou em algum lugar, em tempo Sev, depois outra poção que nos trouxe de volta. Logo depois que eu perguntei Dumbledore se eu pudesse ter alguns minutos a sós, eu tinha quinze anos, acabado de completar quinze anos. Portanto, uma vez que todos foram embora eu ficava olhando para o retrato de mim e os meus pais. Eu não tinha ideia de por que amor, mas eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre o coração e o retrato se abriu, vêm olhar. -Harry levou Severus da mão e entrou na casa e para o retrato em que Harry voltou a colocar as mãos para seus pais corações e o mesmo clique fraco podia ser ouvido, Harry abriu. -Dentro era aquele pedaço de pergaminho, você pode reconhecer a escrita como Albus, mas soou mais como eu quando eu lê-lo.

-Mantenha Sirius vivo, impedi-lo de ir para o departamento de mistérios. -Severus continuou lendo: -Se você tinha quinze anos depois foi antes da viagem para o departamento de mistérios por ordem da fênix.

-Sim, eu não me lembro por que isso foi escrito, tudo que eu lembro é dizer Albus, em privado e eu mostrei a ele isso. Quando Umbridge estava na escola e eu tenho essa visão de Sirius lutando Bellatrix, eu queria dizer a Albus, mas ele não estava lá, então eu tive certeza que você entendeu a mensagem, então a ordem transformou-se, você me deu, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville e Ginny que poção que era suposto ser veritaserum, mas todos nós acabamos inconsciente na ala hospitalar. Algo ou alguém, deixe-nos mudar as coisas Sev porque disse Sirius manter vivo, o que deve ter querido dizer que ele morreu. Você me viu naquela época, se eu perdesse Sirius eu não teria sido capaz de ir em frente. Você me pegou pela depressão que eu estava sofrendo após a batalha.

Eu gostaria de poder lembrar e eu perguntei Albus, ele age como se sabe nada sobre nada disso, mas eu acho que ele sabe exatamente o que aconteceu naquela época.

-Parece que alguns de nosso passado foi alterado para dar-lhe o que você precisava, uma coisa arriscada de fazer, mas não posso negar que não funcionou. Olhe para todos, Sirius com sua esposa e filho, Albus sua auto-alegre e às vezes exasperante normal, mesmo Moody está se divertindo. Vamos levar isso para o que é amor, um dom, um presente para você, o dom da família. -Severus colocou o pergaminho atrás do retrato, fechou-a, em seguida, passou os braços em torno de Harry, eles se juntaram a seus familiares e amigos para celebrar não apenas um casamento, mas uma vida feliz com um futuro seguro e despreocupado.

Fim...

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\


End file.
